


Chunin

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it means to be a chunin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chunin

  
  
**Chunin**   
  


_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece._

 _Summery: What it means to be a chunin_

 _Author’s Note: Possible out-of-characterness. A bit rambling. Angsty._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed._

 _Published: 22 July 2007_

 _Rating: T_

 

To be a chunin is to be the lowest of ninjas.

Never mind that some never leave the rank of gennin. Never mind that people die in the Chunin Exams. Never mind that they are supposed to be solid and dependable mid-ranking ninjas. The status of chunin is to be distained and to be left as quickly as possible.

To want to stay a chunin is to want to be a nothing and a nobody for the rest of one’s life.

Nobody cares that chunin makes up the backbone of life. Nobody cares that they take the missions that the jounins scorn and the gennins can’t handle. Nobody cares that chunins make it possible for everyone to live the life that they do. Chunins are forgettable and people can only find something less insulting to say about them when one is needed and not in the immediate area.

To be a chunin is to be worthless.

Nothing is said about the money that the chunins bring in that form the basis of the village finances. Nothing is said of the skills and talents that they posses and pass on. Nothing is said about the hardships the vest brings. The role of chunin is small and it is nothing more than a stepping stone to bigger and better things.

Iruka is aware of what people think of his rank and—subsequently—him. If he makes a mistake, he is reinforcing the beliefs. A gennin can make a mistake and it is acceptable because they are young and lack experience. A jounin can make a mistake and it is not shunned because they only have a moment to make a decision in stressful situations. Nobody passes off a mistake a chunin makes.

Iruka is tired of it. He is tired of constantly being belittled and yet expected to continue on. He’s sick of condescension and pitying looks. He wants the respect that he deserves.

He can kill just as well as the next ninja and he has. He’s stronger, faster, smarter, and more skilled than the gennins. He’s more willing to do terrible missions so the jounins are available for the highest ranking ones.

He should be treated the same as other ninjas, but he won’t be. He knows that what he does demands admiration, but it doesn’t. He wants the equality that he ought to have and knows he will never see it.

All he can do is continue and stand up for himself because no-one else will. He is a chunin and he is proud to be so.

 

 __

x Fin x


End file.
